Behind Enemy Lines
by NightShade94
Summary: Draco Malfoy- second-in-command to the Dark Lord himself, prince of the death eaters finds himself the sole protector and guardian of Ginny Weasley- princess of the order of the phoenix. Not by choice of course. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This popped into my head without invitation. So I thought, what the heck? I'll just share it with you all! hehe.. And dont worry, I'm not abandoning my other story, I've just caught a severe case of writers block on that story. Yup.. just that story.. wierd huh! ok..read on!**

Angry rainclouds gathered above in preparation of releasing what was sure to be a great storm. Gales of wind blew furiously all around the stone mansion. Windows rattled with the force of it. While a normal person would be apprehensive and try to stay as far away from the coming storm as possible, I enjoyed it. And far from hiding away; I would be right out in the open when it finally hit.

I buttoned up my shirt and reached for the cloak I would be wearing tonight. The heavy black fabric settled on my shoulders and swirled around me as though it were just another part of my body. The wind rattled the windows again and I shook my head. It seemed to me as though Mother Nature was aware of the havoc and destruction I would be wreaking tonight. To say that it was going to be bloody would be a gross understatement. The skies were already preparing to weep for the losses. If this weather was not a sign of warning to the wretched '_light side'_, I wasn't sure what was.

It was pathetic really. Why they still wanted to put up a weak semblance of a fight was beyond me. They knew that we had the upper hand. We would win; I would make sure of that. Why not just give up arms and surrender? Save us all the trouble. But no, they just had to make it worse for themselves. Fighting to the last and all that bloody nonsense. _Bloody Gryffindors!_

Nevertheless, this had to be done, so do it I would. I slipped on my mask and picked up my wand, striding out of my chambers. I met the rest of the elite guard in the foyer. There was an air of excitement about all of them. I wasn't surprised; we hadn't seen any action in the past couple of weeks. This would be fun. We all needed to burn off the testosterone build-up. Training could only do so much.

They all stoop up as I entered, completely alert. Ten of the best fighters on our side, they would accompany me tonight, among them, a few new recruits who had just completed basic training. Not that I needed so many to go with me, half of us could easily wipeout the renegade group we were seeking out tonight, but my boys needed some fun or I feared they would go insane with the thrill of anticipation. I knew I would.

"So boss, where to tonight?" Blaise Zabini questioned respectfully. Among all the people on our side, soldiers and leaders included, Zabini was perhaps the only man I could stand outside of the call of duty. We were _almost_ friends. Almost being the keyword of course. Friend was not a word used often in our world. That was for the weak, those who couldn't stand alone. I did not fall into that category. No thank you. Zabini was an ally and companion, comrade in arms, if you will. The man knew how to blur the lines however, and in his company, I found that my snarky, cynical sense of humor made its presence known. Regardless, he knew not to overstep boundaries when we were working. I was his senior, his mentor and as lenient as I was otherwise, and he knew his place.

"They are hiding out in the Shrieking Shack. That's where we attack tonight." I gave a curt reply and all of them nodded. They knew better than to question me.

Theodore Nott pulled out an old shoe out of somewhere and held it out to me. It had obviously seen better days and who knew where it had been. Refusing to touch it, I pulled out my wand and tapped it once. "Portus"

We all held on to it as the familiar yet disconcerting pull enveloped us. The next thing I knew, we were in the village of Hogsmeade. Our target was visible in the distance, yet we were far enough to be unnoticeable. An eerie silence reigned as we made our way closer, slowly and stealthily. We waited in the shadows, each of us alert and ready, anticipation thick in the air.

"Be careful all of you. I don't want any casualties on our side. I am not in the mood to haul your dead bodies to the manor. Remember your training. Do not underestimate them." All my soldiers, both new and old, nodded, hanging on to my every word.

I gave them all a curt nod and beckoned them forward. "No one touches Finnigan. He is mine. Other than that, leave no survivors." With that all of them made their way to the hovel as I stayed back and sent the Dark Mark into the sky; a symbol unanimous with one message in the wizarding world.

The Death Eaters had arrived.

As if waiting for the green glow of the skull and serpent symbolizing the Dark Lord to split through the clouds, lightening flashed through the clearing brightly, the following clap of thunder bringing down heavy droplets of rain. The storm had begun.

I watched as one of the newer additions to our guard sent an exploding charm towards the barely there door of the shack, the others shooting offensive spells and curses into the place almost instantly, never giving our enemies the chance to shield themselves. I gave a satisfied nod. Yes, I had taught them well.

I made my way inside, wand at the ready, not at all hurried. My men were using all the spells I taught them except for the killing curse. That wouldn't come until after I found Finnigan. I didn't want to kill him accidentally. Anyways, there were way more creative ways to kill a person. Why give them the easy way out. I made my way across pools of blood and mangled body parts as well as the occasional corpse, drowning out the shrieks and cries of the dying. I sighed as the blood got on my clothes. I would have to burn them later.

Suddenly I caught sight of Finnigan; crouched behind an overturned table, sending the occasional curse toward the black cloaked figures. Pathetic! This was the best the Order could do? If only the oh-so-great Potter could see his faithful sidekick now. This was too easy. It was disgusting really.

I casually kicked the table aside and he flinched.

"Now now little Gryffindor, don't be scared. Maybe I'll give you an honorable enough end if you stop shivering for long enough." I drawled at him mockingly. His eyes widened and all color abandoned his already pale face as he recognized my voice.

"M...Malfoy?" he squeaked. Yes, actually squeaked. No wonder Potter was losing. If he had such _imbeciles_ fighting for him, that was to be expected.

I smirked at him and flicked my wand. Slashes appeared all over his body. They were deep enough to bleed profusely and painfully, and shallow enough that they would go on bleeding him dry for a very long time without giving him the peace and satisfaction of death. It was one of my favorite spells to use, and what was even better was that every time Potter saw the corpse of one of his friends who died this way, he would know that it was his fault they died such a gruesome death. It was him, after all who had taught me the spell. I still had the scars to prove it.

Finnigan grunted and moaned in pain, limbs flailing about. "M…Might as well… kill me now Malfoy… I won't tell you… anything" he moaned out. This only caused me to chuckle sadistically.

Another flick of my wand and he was thrashing around on the filthy ground, shrieking and wailing, his body under the most intense pain known to any witch or wizard. After a while, when his screams got so loud that I actually began to fear for my hearing, I muttered the counter-curse and watched as his screams died down to agonized whimpers, body still shaking and bleeding uncontrollably. The roar of the raging storm outside could be heard again. Crudely healing the cuts on his body I turned to face my men. They had gathered around me; already finished with their parts.

I glanced at Zabini and cocked my head. He understood the gesture and began his report.

"Thirty muggle-lovers found. Twenty nine killed as per your orders. No casualties on our side, although Walker and Kingston are badly injured." He pointed to two of the newer recruits, both of them looking a little worse for wear. But they would be alright. If not, good riddance. Anybody who wasn't equipped to handle such a small and easy skirmish wasn't going to be tolerated.

I gave Zabini another curt nod and gestured towards Finnigan, who was still moaning and writhing on the floor.

"Pick up this filth and lets apparate to the manor. The Dark Lord will know what to do with him." Giving this order I apparated right into the foyer of my manor. As Lord of the manor, I was the only one, other than the Dark Lord himself who could apparate into and out of it. The others would all have to apparate outside the wards and walk in through the rain. I didn't bother lowering the wards, they could use all the roughening up they could get.

I took of my mask and shook out my wet hair. Deciding against removing my cloak I made my way into the old throne room in the manor, my men following after me, dragging Finnigan after them. Almost all the death eaters were already assembled and waiting. All of them looked up as I entered and gave respectful nods before turning to sneer at the pathetic state of our newest prisoner of war. I looked up at the seniors gathered around the throne and met the eyes of my father. He was smiling widely as he inclined his head in greeting, and I knew that he was proud of me. Only in our circles would a father be proud to see his son return after leading a killing spree. Messed up, I know.

Thunder rumbled loudly in the distance, simultaneous with the loud crack of apparition, announcing the arrival of the Dark Lord. I shook my head at the dramatics of the entrance as all the rest sank to the ground in front of their master. I was the only one standing, simply because I was the only one allowed to. The slit like eyes of our Lord met mine and I gazed at him steadily. He then offered me his hand and I clasped it firmly, giving him a respectful nod. The Dark Lord smirked at me then, the expression strange on his nose less face.

"So I take it your mission was a success as usual, my prince." His voice soft yet at the same time dangerously firm and clipped even with the endearment he always used for me.

"As usual, my Lord" I answered and gestured for the prisoner to be brought forth. Finnigan was placed at my feet and I looked up at the Dark Lord.

"Work your magic, my prince" although spoken as gently as was possible for him, the words were still an order which I hurried to obey.

'Crucio!' the sound of Finnigan's tortured screams rang out as he thrashed violently. "Tell me what you know!" I commanded. He still didn't answer though he must have been in agony; I had to give him that. Not that it mattered anyway. I would get the information I needed. I had more ways than one.

I kneeled down in front my fellow Hogwarts alumni and locked my gaze with his eyes. Never removing my stare, I broke down his barely-even-there mental defenses easily and entered his mind. Snaps and slivers of memories whirled about as I searched for what I wanted. In no time at all I had what I needed. A sinister smile spread across my face.

I stood back up and faced the Dark Lord. "He met with one of the Weasleys just a few days ago. He did not reveal anything as to where they are hiding out. But he did let slip the new location of Shacklebolt. The elite and I will be paying him a visit shortly. Other than that, this filth knows nothing." I didn't give out any more information than necessary due to the fact that I didn't trust anybody that I didn't train or worked myself. It was too much of a risk to be taken. The Dark Lord, as usual, did not question me. He merely nodded before turning his gaze to Finnigan's horrified face.

His menacing laugh rand out at the sight of absolute terror which appeared on the muggle-lovers face at the revelation that he could not hide anything from me. It was soon joined by the horrible cackles of the other death eaters. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face as well.

'Avada Kedavra!' the familiar green bolt of light shot out from the tip of the wand of Lord Voldemort and Finnigan fell back. His eyes glassy, and body motionless. In the eerie silence that followed the Dark Lord stood and everyone once again knelt down on the ground. He waved his hand and dismissed the court for today before apparating away with a loud 'crack'.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I might be the Dark Lords favored soldier, his commanding general and second-in-command, but being in his presence was enough to stress out any man. I turned to leave and had taken only a couple steps when my father called out to me.

I turned around to face him as he caught up with me.

"Draco, my son!" he beamed, "good work as always, the Dark Lord was truly pleased."

"Thank you, Father. Now if you would please excuse me, I would like to retire to my chambers."

"Of course, I just wanted to tell you that your mother has asked for you to be present for dinner tomorrow night. You rarely ever come to visit anymore. You know how she worries."

I sighed. It was true that I had been avoiding seeing my mother. But I was just too busy.

"Alright father. I'll be there." After seeing my father's approving nod, I made my way out of the throne room and headed for my chambers. I really needed to wash all this blood and grime off.

Stepping into my chambers I quickly stripped down and shoved the offending pieces of clothing into the roaring flames lit in the stone fireplace. Letting out a sigh of contentment I stepped into the shower and turned the water as hot as it would go, scrubbing my body furiously.

By the time I came out of the bathroom, the rain storm had thinned out to just a drizzle and a weak sun was peeping out through the clouds.

My day had just begun.

**A/N: Holy! Badass originale Draco! kekeke... soo watchya tink?  
Next Chapter will be Ginny's entry. If you want it you'll just have to review! *evil cackle* ^_~  
-NightShade94**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter people! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! One message to the anonymous reviewers, please leave your email address so that i can reply and thank you for the reviews. =D More rambling at the end of the chapter. Read on. ^_^**_

Ginny POV

Today was not a good day. In fact, today was a no good, very bad day. I had woken up to the sound of the wind rattling the windows. Bloody thunderstorm! Not a good way to start a day, believe me. I was more of a sunshine and cloudless skies sort of girl. Maybe because they were so rare here in London.

I was supposed to go with my brother Charlie to get the monthly food supplies today. But because of the blasted rain, _delicate little I_ had to stay indoors. Growing up with six brothers, I was an outdoor person, and being cooped up inside a creepy grimy old mansion was not my idea of fun.

It isn't that I'm not grateful that thanks to being, as aforementioned, 'cooped up', none of my family had fallen at the hands of the death eaters, or more specifically, Draco Malfoy. I am thankful. Still, it is a bit difficult to look on the bright side of things when in such dire circumstances.

And as if to make this bad day even worse, Ronald _bloody_ Weasley, my prat of a brother had kicked me out of the training quarters, claiming that I was too young and delicate to be learning combat. Why nobody remembered that I was almost 19 years old and officially an adult for two years, I fail to understand. Plus, I was far better at combat and Defense Against the Dark Arts than any of the good for nothing 'soldiers' that Harry spent all day teaching. When you grow up with Fred and George, you learn to fend for yourself; any other option is just simply not an option.

If anybody says, one more time, that I am too young or delicate to be fighting for our side, I'm going to scream! It isn't my fault that I am not built like an amazon. I'll have them know that 5 ft 5 is a completely respectable height.

The only person who agrees with me is my mum. After all, she is perhaps the only person who knows what I feel like. Everybody just assumes that Molly Weasley is only good for cooking huge meals to feed her equally large family and picking up after her seven children. My mother was quite a formidable fighter during the days of the first wizarding war. She contributed as much to the cause as any brawny man.

I went into the kitchen to help mum. Cooking was, for me, a stress-reliever. When I feel angry, upset, or depressed, I cook. And in a household of so many men, my unique temper tantrums never went unappreciated.

"Mum, is Charlie back yet?"

Fleur and mum looked up as I entered. Both of them sat at the small round table in the middle of the kitchens, sipping steaming mugs of tea.

"No dear, he isn't. I wonder what's taking him so long today. _Merlin_, I hope he's alright!" I immediately regretted my question when mum went into panic mode.

"Mum, relax. It's probably nothing. He'll be back soon." I mustered up a smile for the sake of my mother's sanity and saw Fleur do the same. It was startling the things I had in common with my veela sister-in-law. Phlegm wasn't all that bad actually. I regretted that it took a werewolf attack for us to see that.

I was brought out of my musings by a loud slam. Without stopping to think, all of us sprinted to the front door, wands drawn, only to be met with the sight of a very troubled Charlie.

"Mum, where's dad? Everybody into the drawing room, now! I have news!" Charlie's words instilled a jolt of fear in my heart. These were times of war; news was generally bad and painful. Mentally preparing myself to receive a painful shock, I trooped behind everyone else into the room. Harry, Hermione and Ron came down from the training rooms behind Dumbledore and Mad-Eye, anxious looks on their faces.

When everybody was assembled in the room, Charlie cleared his throat and looked to Dumbledore before speaking.

"I heard some bad news in the market place today. Everybody who was hiding out in the ruins of the Shrieking Shack… they… they were attacked and… _killed_ this morning. There were no survivors." Charlie stammered through his report, obviously deeply affected by this news.

"Seamus…" Hermione whispered, and both her best friends drew in tortured gasps. _Seamus_… Seamus was dead. Pain ripped through my body, and I shuddered. Seamus Finnigan. We had dated briefly during Hogwarts, but even after we broke up, he had always been a good friend. Now he was gone. Lost to this awful war that was had taken so much from us already.

"But… but how?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "I mean, they were all good, brave fighters, and none of them survived? How can that be?" he voiced his disbelief in hushed tones.

"Draco Malfoy was leading the attack today." Charlie said simply, as if it explained everything. Sad part was that it did. Draco Malfoy was second-in-command only to Voldemort himself and he was a force to be reckoned with.

I looked up to see Dumbledore and my dad glaring at Moody, while he looked pained and ashamed. I had never seen Dumbledore wear that expression before the Battle of Hogwarts took place. But in the three years that followed it, he and lately my father, had been glaring at Mad-Eye Moody whenever Malfoy was mentioned. I knew something was up, but what? Dumbledore had also been giving me probing, speculative looks since then. However, when he became aware that I had noticed those looks had ceased.

While everybody else just sat there, lost in their own thoughts, I silently made my way towards the kitchen. Only Hermione noticed, but she gave me an understanding smile that came out as a grimace. She knew me well.

Once in the kitchen, I ruffled through the limited supplies that we had, as Charlie hadn't brought any back today, and decided to bake some pies. All the measuring and the mixing would keep my mind and hands occupied.

I put the pies into the oven to bake and leaned back against the cupboards, wishing fervently that things were different. That I could go back to being the happy little girl who cared only about Quidditch and Transfiguration homework and subsequently, detention.

I took a deep breath. If only there was something I could do, to affect the outcome of this war. If things kept up, we would lose and all would be lost. If only I could change that. _If only_.

Nobody POV

Albus Dumbledore stood at one of the few arched windows in a comparatively lighter room of the Order's stronghold. The news that Charlie Weasley had delivered today was far from new. In fact, those kinds of reports had become a regular occurrence ever since the battle that had taken place at Hogwarts.

A simmering rage filled him as he thought back on how one wrong judgment had changed the course of events for the entire wizarding community. One man's prejudice had inadvertently given the advantage to their mortal enemies. What had passed could not be changed. However he still fought the urge to take the time turner from Hermione Granger and change that one decision. He couldn't do that though, and neither could he bring himself to fully forgive Alastor Moody.

Another faction of their number had faced their doom today. Brought down at the hands of none other than the prince of the death eaters, their ends would not have been easy.

The aged Headmaster of Hogwarts gave a weary sigh. _Draco Malfoy_. He had always sensed a subtle power in the person and demeanor of Draco. He appeared at times to be nothing more than a bully, an '_insufferable nuisance'_, as Minerva loved to remind him. That had all been an act of course. The Malfoy heir had always possessed a startling if not worrying degree of intelligence, of authority. An aristocrat born and bred, the boy had now grown into the powers that he had sensed years ago.

That this power and supreme intellect was practically handed over to the Dark side by his own men would forever plague him. Draco was a very, if not the most commanding man in this war. Ares, if you will. It vexed him greatly that this Ares was the _prince_ of those who should not see victory. That victory could not; should not be granted. Unfortunately, how do you win against the mighty Lord of war?

Harry and the other brave members of the Order were doing their best, they were not at fault. The problem was that the best was simply not good enough. The best had been driven away. Not for the first time, Dumbledore cursed the high heavens for rendering him useless during that battle. He cursed himself, for not being prepared enough. Had he been things would be remarkably different.

But _alas_! That had not been the case! He had been comatose in the Infirmary, unconscious and recovering, while his foe received into his ranks, which would be the key to the end of this battle, one way or the other. Of that, Dumbledore was certain.

But maybe it could still change. Maybe, the tables could be turned. And if what he was considering was to work, they might still have a chance. It would all depend on Arthur Weasley's lovely daughter.

If his discussions with Severus were anything to go by, the beautiful young witch was definitely the one for the job. Her kind nurturing manner coupled with the infamous Weasley temper would certainly help her along. In addition, she was quite willing to prove herself a worthy fighter and member of the order; anticipating a chance actually.

However, could he really ask this of her? Could he ask this of Arthur and Molly? And what about her six brothers, seven, if you include Harry who would undoubtedly rebuke this plan with everything they had. She was their baby sister, and in no way would they allow any harm to come her way. The path that she had to take for this plan to work would certainly fraught with dangers of the worst kind.

No matter what, this had to be done. For the sake of the entire wizarding community, some risks had to be taken; the beloved had to be jeopardized. This was the only way to do it; the only way to win this war that they had already nearly lost. _Ginny Weasley would have to go behind enemy lines._

**_A/N: So... wat did you think? Come on.. tell me! _**

**_So, this story has had 500+ hits, only 4 reviews so far. that isnt really motivating. And my other story has had 3000+ reads and more than 100 alerts, still i got only 14 reviews for 4 chapters. This has upset me greatly. Reviewing takes only a minute of your time and goes on to make my entire day. So I've decided to introduce a new rule. From now on, I'm not going to update until I get atleast 10 reviews per chapter. Not too much right? _**

**_So please review. Its really not too much work._**

**_-NightShade94 ^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Loong rant at end of the chapter. Please read it.**_

_**Disclaimer; every thing you recognize belongs to JKR, except the really awesome 'ice dragon' which belongs to Hearts Cadence and her genius! I'm just borrowing. Please read on! Her fic 'Misconcepions' is a masterpiece and if you havent yet read it; read now. Its truly awsome!**_

Snape POV

The melancholic atmosphere of Grimmauld Place was stifling to say the least. All the crying and the wailing (in Molly Weasley's case, _obviously_) were getting on my last nerve. But I would have endured it happily if it meant I would have escaped the stutters and almost-conversations with the Weasley men-plus Potter.

One by one, they had all come to me and quite 'coherently' asked me to please look after their baby sister. Pitiful really. If this were the case now, I am truly thankful to have been at the Death eater stronghold when Albus had first broken the news. Molly would have been a nightmare. Didn't they understand that this was a golden chance to turn the tables in our favor? Ginevra Weasley was perhaps… no, she was _certainly_ the only witch for the job. Draco would scare anyone else off in about thirty seconds flat. Merlin knew he had that ability down pat.

Among all that was happening in the light of the Wizarding War, my godson had received the worst end of the stick. I pitied him and felt for him deeply. I had once been in his place. The difference was that I had gone willingly while Draco hadn't had a choice. Well, not at first anyway. But the cold ruthless military machine that I took orders from now had been born out of revenge just as much as survival instinct.

I would forever regret the fact that the easy comfortable relationship that I had with the boy from Hogwarts had been destroyed completely. The Malfoy heir had singled me out from the circles of his father's comrades as a friend and support. He had looked up to me and revered me just as much as he had his father; had become the son that I could never have. But alas! The one time he had needed my support, my protection and advice, I had albeit unknowingly, turned him away. Albus thought different, but I was as much to blame for the turn of events as Moody.

Draco the man, the war Lord revered no one, befriended no one and trusted no one. He was so closed off and impassive that I now wondered whether his cold expressionless front that Blaise Zabini had in their Hogwarts days christened the '_ice dragon'_, was merely an act anymore. Whatever be the case, it had helped him immensely in getting to where he was today. I knew it to be unintentional, but Draco had become the only wizard that the Dark Lord trusted and relied on. Those of us who had been present for the first war against Lord Voldemort knew what an unthinkable thing that was. The unthinkable had, nonetheless, happened.

I just hoped with all of my blackened heart that this plan that Albus had cooked up worked. Draco deserved this, if no one else.

I looked up as Ginny Weasley entered the foyer where I was waiting, her mother hanging on her arm for dear life, stiff weeping. Even Granger, who had her shoulder on the redheads shoulder, had tear streaks on her face. Seriously! This was ridiculous! Didn't anybody trust me to do my job well? Didn't they trust me to keep the Weasley girl safe? _I was no imbecile! _

I was brought out of my fury by Albus. "Ready to leave Ginny?" he asked her gently, and she nodded once, face solemn and determination rolling off her in waves. Shaking her mother's arm off gently, she turned to give everyone in the mansion a last hug goodbye. I waited patiently. This was the only time they would see each other for Merlin knew how long; and even that was if things went our way. I would never begrudge them this goodbye.

"Don't worry Bill," she tried to reassure her eldest brother who was holding her so tightly to him, it was a wonder she could breathe, let alone talk. "I will be okay. Professor Snape will be there as well, he'll keep me safe." The absolute trust in her voice as she said this shook me to my core, and for just a moment, I considered telling her the whole truth. However, that was something I couldn't afford to do.

Arthur came up to me then, his desperateness plain to see on his distraught features. Clasping my hand firmly in his, he looked me straight in the eyes, his gaze so penetrating that I strengthened my mental defenses in spite of knowing perfectly well that he was no legilimens.

"_Severus_…" his voice shook as he spoke quietly enough so that only Albus and I could make out what he was saying. "Severus… she's my baby girl. Keep her safe now that _I_ never can. Whatever she has to face in the future that you are taking her into, stand by her side." As he spoke, I realized that this quiet, calm man knew more than he ever let on. Even so, he was letting her go, resigning himself to the very possible reality that she may be lost to him forever. He was a bigger man than I knew him to be.

For once, rendered speechless, I could only nod, hoping that my reassurance would be visible to him.

"It's time Ginny my child." Albus reminded her softly and she left her best friends embrace and came over to me.

"Let's go." She spoke quietly yet firmly and in that moment, I became certain that whatever her future threw at her come tomorrow; she would be just fine. Her strong spirit and brave heart reminded me of another redhead from so long ago.

Without waiting for her mother who seemed on the verge of changing her mind, I took Ginny's arm and strode out of Grimmauld Place, apparating as soon as we got of the porch.

Kingsley was waiting for her when we literally 'popped up' outside the wreck that was once the apothecary in Diagon Alley. Ginny grimaced as she saw the sympathetic smile he wore. If only either of them knew what her task really was. Playing spy for the Order was only a sham put up by Albus to get her family to agree to this.

"You know what to do Shacklebolt. Good luck to both of you" with that I apparated away to the dragon's lair itself.

It was time for phase two. He may not know this now, but even more than winning this war, I was trying to give him what I could never have. _I was giving him his Lily._

…

Draco POV

I was in the training rooms, overlooking the training protocol of my men when Severus Snape burst inside, robes billowing around him. He looked absolutely horror-stricken, and I was immediately on alert.

"I just received reports that there has been a lot of blood traitor activity in Diagon Alley. It's Shacklebolt and his crew. They must be moving from that hideout!" the urgency in his voice was subtle, complimenting his always stoic nature. But I was no stranger to him and his ways. No, something was definitely wrong. But first things first. I abandoned that train of thought and looked around to see all my men frozen and staring at me.

"Well, what the bloody hell are you all waiting for?" I roared and immediately everybody started apparating away. "You come with me Snape." I added quietly.

We apparated just a short way away from the hotspot of activity; visible to anyone with a trained eye. Yes. They were definitely in a hurry to escape unnoticed. Well, that plan failed miserably, just like every other one they had come up with.

Throwing Snape a warning glance I stormed into the battle, searching for the dark man I wanted captured. It was only a precaution of course. He would be long gone by now. A few more cursory sweeps of the area confirmed that. I turned to leave, letting my men finish this mess, when my I saw a flash of red.

_What the hell?_ I looked again and sure enough, there she was. _Ginevra Weasley_. Partly hidden behind one of the still standing walls of this place, calmly shooting spell after spell at every black cloak she saw. I caught sight of a few of my men and almost winced in sympathy. Her bat-bogey-hex was legendary for a reason.

Before I could even begin to comprehend what the hell the Orders' little princess was doing in the middle of a raging battle, I saw one of my own men sneak up on her. Without thinking I shot a stunning jinx at him, hoping fervently that it went unnoticed by everyone around.

I was torn. I knew that if I didn't act soon, she would be injured, or worse, killed. On the other hand, if she was captured, she would face a fate worse than death. That could not happen.

So for the second time in my life, this little slip of a girl, holding out better than any trained soldier from the Order, became the reason for an absurdly rash and unthinkable decision for me, consequences be damned. Merlin knew what had happened the first time around, but I was doing it again, whatever happened would be dealt with in due time. Preparing to send a disorientation charm her way, I made my moves silently.

_Here goes nothing._

….

Ginny POV

Just moments after Professor Snape left us; the pops of apparition of the death eaters could be heard. Kingsley gave my shoulder a hard squeeze in farewell and pulled a portkey out of his robes. I didn't wait for him to disappear, instead taking my place behind one of the few remaining walls, wand at ready.

The flimsy door exploded off its hinges and immediately several curses were shouted out from both sides. Fighting to stay calm, I sent as many offensive spells towards the men in the black robes, each wearing the same horrible mask. Out of my peripherals, I saw several of the fighters on our side fall, each death more gruesome than the previous.

Suddenly, the battle field began to swim in my vision; either the world was moving off its axis, or Ron was right, I wasn't made for battle. I felt strong arms surround me, caging me in like steel girdles. The last thing I saw before blackness completely pulled me under was the gruesome image of a skull and serpent. _The Dark mark…_

When I came to, the first thing I saw were pools of molten silver. _Nope_, they are eyes, a voice in my head asserted. I was forced to agree with the voice when said pools of silver blinked. Immediately, I scrambled. Or tried to, anyway. When I couldn't move an inch, I opened my eyes wider and froze. I knew that face! _Oh bloody hell_! Draco Malfoy! I was in the arms of the death eater prince himself?

I'm sure my extreme confusion and the subsequent indignation showed on my face as he put me down gently. _Wait… gently?_

Without giving me a chance to say anything, (I was having a bit of trouble finding my voice) Malfoy pulled me through a large elaborate doorway into what was obviously a throne room. Legions of death eaters were assembled surrounding a large throne.

There he was. The reason this whole bloody war was being fought. The Dark lord. Voldemort;_ Tom Riddle_. His slit like eyes met mine and shivers ran down my spine which had absolutely nothing to do with the temperature. I stood frozen as a range of emotions ran across his face.

Triumph…Surprise… Confusion…

_Recognition…_

"Well what do we have here? Welcome, my sweet Ginevra!"

_**A/N: Soo, I asked for ten reviews before i update again but I got only 8. More than I was expecting, but still, not ten... but... my inbox was brimming with alerts so i decided to give you all this chapter. Do not epect to get away so easily next time though *wags finger solemnly***_

_**School starts on the 9th of this month for us and then i'll probably update every Saturday. But I'll update again before the 9th if you guys give me enough feed back. The last twist of this chapter is dedicated to MagicMariah ; a loyal and lovely reviewer. If any of you have anything to say about the flow of the story or if you have any ideas at all, please let me know.**_

_**Thats all... you know te drill. Ten reviews=brand new yummy chapter!**_

_**-NightShade94 ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: okay.. heres chapter four! i am soo sorry i havnt updated in so long. School was kicking my ass.  
So as a sincere apology... i will update another chapter tomorrow! Good right?_**

_This isn't so bad._ The voice in my head told me for perhaps the fiftieth time.

'Yes, because being chained like a wild and dangerous animal in the dungeons was the epitome of homely comfort. Who has dungeons as basements in their home anyway?'

_Umm… Malfoy. Duh! _

Great! I'm having conversations with my head. Hmmph!

Although I supposed it was right, seeing as the only other option included certain unforgivable curses and an inevitable one way trip to dead-land. Not that that option had been altogether eliminated. That would probably never happen. A lion in the serpent's lair. Really, what were the chances?

Truthfully though… this evil lair and its dwellers weren't all that manically wicked as the golden trio swore they were.

_Bet that has something to do with their Prince. _

'Who? Malfoy? Pfft! Not likely.'

_Fine! Deny it all you want! I know I'm right. _

Come to think of it though, he had been treating me way, way too strangely considering the horror stories I had heard about him. It was distant, and cold, yet almost gentle. And none of his minions had been inflicting the torture I had expected on me. In fact, Snape was the only person who had come to interrogate me. Even then, he had stared into my eyes, pretending to be probing into it, quickly assuring the two men who came with him that I knew absolutely nothing.

They had actually believed him when Snape spouted out nonsense about me being considered too young and delicate to know matters of the war. However, I supposed it wasn't so shocking considering that it was in fact, true.

My stomach rumbled loudly protesting against the forced fasting it had to endure. I didn't even know how long I had been in here for. No way to know whether it was even night or day. A sickly green glow was the only light in the place.

I concentrated on my Mum, Daddy and my brothers, assuring myself that whatever the situation I was put in, I had a mission to complete, for their sakes.

By the time I heard the gate of the dungeon creak open, every nook and cranny of my prison had been branded into my mind.

"Come with me, the Prince demands your presence." I looked up to see a dark man gazing steadily at me, his eyes a startling blue.

'The who? Wait… what?'

_Draco Malfoy, you idiot! Prince of the death eaters… heir to Voldemort… remember?_

'Oh… right!'

With one flick of his wand, my hands were free and I winced as I felt blood flow back into them sharply. Rubbing my wrists I stood up and immediately swayed on my feet. A firm hand grasped my elbow, steadying me.

"Let go of me you creep. I can handle myself." My indignant declaration came out as a croak, my throat hurting from being parched so long.

"Yeah, sure seems like it" the man had the nerve to laugh at me.

I could only huff in irritation as he held on steadfastly to my hand and effectively dragged me out of the dungeons. As if sensing my discomfort, he chuckled.

"I must say Weasley; I had thought that even you were clever enough to not get caught by the big bad death eaters. But then again, you were a Gryffindor, all brawn and no brain. Why am I surprised?" he shook his head, bemused, and suddenly I knew him.

"You're Zabini. Blaise Zabini. Malfoy's _obedient little lackey_. Humph. Glad to see some things haven't changed at all." I couldn't help but smirk at him, satisfied at getting in this little barb at least.

To my annoyance, he laughed. _He bloody laughed!_

"I'll have you know Weasley, that in this war, being Draco Malfoy's _obedient lackey_, as you so eloquently put it, is actually something to be glad about. He is the most important man in the wizarding world at the moment." I didn't have anything more to say to this.

We made our way through the hallways of Draco Malfoy's home - castle, really. I tried my best to memorize the paths and doorways, but I soon gave up. This place was too darn huge. I would probably end up getting myself lost.

Zabini directed me through a wide hallway, into a different part of the mansion. Even grander than all the rest I had seen and decorated in Victorian styles, this area was more personalized.

I was then led into a room that was obviously a study. A desk and chair stood in one corner while a bookcase took up the space of an entire wall. A comfortable looking couch and two armchairs stood facing the wide arched windows through which, the dim orange-ish light of the evening filtered in to the room.

Zabini pointed me towards the couch, indicating that I sit down. Startled by the sudden hospitality he was showing, I sat down without a word. He then waved his wand; a plate of sandwiches and a tall glass of pumpkin juice appeared on the table in front of me.

"Make yourself comfortable." With that, he left the room, the door closing behind him audibly.

Without waiting any further, I attacked my sandwiches.

By the time I had eaten my fill and drunk the cool pumpkin juice, the wheels in my brain were turning at full power. Why was I taken from the dungeons? Why did Malfoy want to see me? What the bloody hell was going on?

As if taking pity on me and my numerous questions, the door opened and the Prince of the Death eaters himself walked in.

"Weasley." He greeted me coldly, stormy grey eyes staring at me with such intensity that I fought the urge to look away.

'Was he thinking over all the creative forms of torture he could inflict on me?'

_Oh for goodness sakes! You really are related to Ron aren't you? Clueless! Absolutely clueless! Must run in the family genes…_

I was pulled out of the full blown rant of my inner mind when Malfoy slid into the armchair in front of me so gracefully, that I was painfully reminded of my veela sister-in-law.

"Why am I here Malfoy? Where is my wand? What do you want with me?" one after the other, my questions made themselves known.

"You're not in any position to ask questions Weasley. But I'll indulge you just this one time. You're here because I want you here. You're precious wand is with me, and the answer to the last question is what I brought you here for."

"What do you want from me Malfoy?" I repeated my earlier question, suddenly too tired to pick a fight. It wasn't as if there was anything I could do about the situation. I was at his mercy; plain and simple.

"I have a proposition for you Weasley. I would be glad if you would consider it." He made it sound as though I had a choice, but I saw the truth behind his words. My not accepting his '_proposition'_ was not an option at all.

"Quit sugar coating I Malfoy. Just say it. I can't handle your mind games right now."

"All right Weasley, if that's what you want." He shrugged uncaringly. "You will work for me during your stay here, which you and I both know, is going to be quite long."

"_Absolutely not!_ And what exactly do you mean by 'work for you'?" I seethed. _I was not his slave!_

"I don't recall giving you a choice Ginevra! It is either this, or placing yourself at the mercy of the Dark Lord, praying for your precious Order to rescue you. We both know that won't happen."

"You're wrong Malfoy! They will rescue me! They will come for me. You'll see." I was full-out lying in my anger now. I knew that the Order or my family would not come for me. They had sent me here themselves hadn't they? But Malfoy could not have that knowledge. I had to make him think I was still holding out hope for my rescue, even though my heart held the pain of knowing otherwise.

"Really? Then do enlighten me Ginevra, what was the precious princess of the Order doing in a battle hideout when she is _too_ _young_ _and_ _delicate_ to know anything about this war and the Order's plans? Why couldn't she make it out of the fray when Shacklebolt, the man that we want, was able to disappear from right under our noses?"

_Oh bloody hell!_ I had forgotten he was so clever.

Probably seeing that I had no answer to that, he went on.

"I'm offering you the easy way out here Ginevra. I only have to glance into your mind to uncover the truth behind all of this. Then you'll have the wrath of the Dark Lord to shiver and fret about. I assure you Ginevra… I am the lesser of the two evils."

I couldn't help but throw him an incredulous glance. He might not know, but a lot of people would disagree with his last statement. He must have guessed at my thoughts, as he raised an amused eyebrow. For a moment I could have sworn I saw his lips twitch, fighting a smile.

The moment was gone as fast as it came, and his face took on the usual stoic mask, bringing me back to reality.

"Ok Malfoy. What work?" I was itching to know what 'work' Malfoy needed me to do for him. Honestly, I was trapped between a rock and a hard place. If I were to refuse, he would assure that me, Snape, and the entire order was brought down in one strike. But on the other hand, there was no telling what he would make me do. What if it was something that would cause trouble for our side?

He stared at me for a long moment, as if sizing me up, and then cocked his head towards the door.

"Follow me."

'Wow… cryptic much.'

_Uhuh. Very much._

"This is my private wing in the mansion. None of the guards or soldiers will come here without my permission. Only me and my family live here. You'll be caring for them."

His cool voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

_Care for them_? What does he think… _I'm not a maid!_ Wait… _family?_ But don't Lucius and Narcissa live in the old Manor? _Oh Merlin!_ I hope it's not them he wants me to care for. What have I gotten myself into?

Oof!

Suddenly, I walked straight into something solid and unyielding. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Malfoy had come to a stop.

Malfoy must have been out of his element as he only gave me an exasperated glance and not the biting comment I was expecting.

I held my breath as he opened the door. We entered the room just in time to meet the blonde and green blur that tackled and attached itself to Malfoy's knees.

The little boy, dressed in pajamas of Slytherin green (obviously) beamed up at Malfoy.

"We missed you." That was definitely not him… I looked in the direction the voice came from, to see a beautiful girl with raven hair, big grey eyes twinkling up at Malfoy.

"I missed you too. And I brought someone to meet you." Wait… was Draco Malfoy actually smiling? "This is Ginny Weasley; she will be taking care of you. I'm sure you will like her. Wont you, Alexia?"

I smiled at the kids as best I could with all the questions swirling in my mind. The little boy gave me a wide smile, brown eyes huge, while the girl stared at me suspiciously.

'Whose kids are these anyway?'

"Yes Daddy." Alexia answered dutifully.

_Ok. That answers it alright…_

**_A/N: *ducks to avoid rotten tomatoes*  
I know a lot of you probably want to kill me now... but i promise to explain in the next chapter... only 24 hrs.  
So tell me what you think... creative death threats also welcome! ^_^_**

**_-NightShade94_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing.**

Draco POV

I stared at the papers in front of me, not really seeing them. Today had been far too eventful for me to be able to concentrate on the matters of business. Contrary to popular belief, the Malfoy fortune was not a result of Dark dealings. Well, at least my share wasn't.

Apart from the mountains of gold that I had inherited when I came of age, my company, Malfoy Holdings was a successful empire which dealt in countless business endeavors worldwide. Although I headed it from England, my corporation had no branches on English soil, thanks to this war that had caused the entire wizarding community of Britain to fall into economical crisis.

My father could never understand why I insisted on running my own business when, as the Dark Lord's right hand man, I could have all the riches in the world with a mere snap of my fingers. I had always told him that I would never stand for my prosperity and wealth to be due to any man other than myself. I was too proud for that. This was only half the reason, the real truth was that I could not bear the thought of providing for Alexia and Alain with money tainted with blood of innocents.

Thoughts of the children inevitably led to one Ginevra Weasley. When the Dark Lord had given her to me, as a present of sorts, I had found myself relieved and horrified in equal measure. Horrified because nobody was privy to just how much power the little spitfire held over me and relieved because… well, I preferred not to dwell on that.

It was ironic really that the Dark Lord would give her to me of all people. However, in his own words; 'the princess of the light belonging to none other than the prince of the dark was delightfully sardonic.'

True as that may be, I would be eternally grateful for the lessons in occlumency that my mother's sister had taken upon herself to give me when I was just a child. Bellatrix Lestrange may be more than just a little insane, but thanks to the early beginning she had given me in shielding my mind, nobody could know anything that I chose to hide; not even the Dark Lord. And Ginevra Weasley might as well be my deepest, darkest secret.

My mother was the only person who had an inkling as to what I felt for the redhead, and even she did not know the entire truth.

When I had given myself up to Lord Voldemort years ago, I had resigned myself to the fact that I would never see her again. But now, here she was, living in my home, caring for the two children who might as well be my own. Fate was a strange thing indeed.

I had caught the look of astonishment on her face when Alexia had called me her father. Nevertheless, I hadn't bothered to correct her. If I had, the floodgates of questions would undoubtedly have been opened, and I was nowhere near ready to _think_ about the answers, let alone speak them. _I didn't owe her anything_, I assured myself, forcing myself away from the agonizing memories.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a loud knock on the door.

I called out permission to enter and Theodore Nott made his way inside followed closely by Blaise Zabini. It wasn't the lateness of the visit that perturbed me, rather the almost identical looks of trepidation on their faces. Something was wrong. And Nott's words confirmed my suspicions.

"The ministry has been infiltrated sir. Reinforcements are already on the way and our forces have them surrounded. But they are putting up a fight."

Shivers ran down my spine as Nott's words registered, and for a moment I wondered what Dumbledore had felt when I had taken down what used to be the Ministry of Magic.

"Follow me." I ordered sharply as I momentarily lowered the manor's wards and apparated in front of the Ministry. I made my way in just as I heard two pops of apparation behind me, my mind working at full speed.

Why had Dumbledore risked the lives of his men in an endeavor that he had to know would be futile. A great deal of security was afforded to the former Ministry building due to all the information it still held within its walls. He would have known that an attack would establish nothing.

Why then? I wondered, thinking like the military leader that I was. _Why would any commander send his soldiers on a suicide mission? _

I stopped abruptly as the pieces fell into place in my mind.

"Retreat all the additional forces you ordered here. Send them all back to their positions. This is a suicide mission! Dumbledore is trying to distract us!" I fired my orders rapidly at the two men who were with me, making my way out of the building swiftly.

"But, what about the infiltrators?" Zabini questioned me.

"Give them their wish. Leave no survivors. Zabini, you come with me." Nott hurried to follow my orders as Zabini made his way after me.

"Azkaban" I answered Zabini's unasked question right before apparating, my voice exuding a deadly calm even as unbridled rage overtook me.

_We had a traitor in our midst._

…

Bill Weasley took in his surroundings as their little group made their way down the dark and dreary halls of what used to be the feared wizarding prison. Now it was home to the few prisoners of war deemed useful by the dark side. And this was precisely the reason he and a group of the younger fighters on their side were here.

With the war seeming a bit more lost with every passing day, they needed Remus Lupin and Ollivander now more than ever. Remus had been captured during a surprise raid on a meeting of the remaining few members of Britain's werewolf community last week. Things were going from bad to worse at an alarming rate however, and the order needed the Defense teacher back at once.

It was a testament to how hopeless things had become that Bill had let his baby sister go off into the dragon's lair itself, and that too voluntarily. His little Gin-bug! Merlin only knew what horrors she would have to face because her brothers weren't man enough to win this war and keep her safe.

He shook himself away from his melancholic thoughts as Mulciber motioned us towards yet another corridor. Our footsteps echoed loudly and not for the first time, Bill was thankful that all the guards had been sent off. Though it saddened him that a number of them had to sacrifice themselves for this to work, he agreed with Dumbledore. It was for the greater good.

As soon as he had gotten the signal, Mulciber, an unexpected ally, had dispatched the entire security detail of Azkaban to the ministry, assuring them that their prince had ordered so. Not surprisingly, nobody had any further arguments to offer.

Bill had, upon arrival, broken almost all the wards on the place, so that they would be able to apparate back the moment their mission was accomplished. Now they just had to get to Remus and Ollivander.

After a few more moments of walking down what seemed to be identical rows of cells, they came upon another corridor, at the end of which was the cell Remus was held in.

Finally!

Mulciber hastened to open the cell and all but dragged Remus out of it.

A look of utter disbelief coloring his features, the werewolf took a hesitant step towards Bill.

"Hey Lupin! Let's just get Ollivander and get the hell out of here. I'll explain everything once we're back in the safe house." The eldest Weasley brother offered his comrade what he hoped to be a comforting smile.

His words propelled the others into action and Mulciber made his way to the aforementioned wand maker's cell.

"Well well, what do we have here?" At the sound of the mocking voice, everybody tensed and drew their wands as all of a sudden, their group was surrounded by black cloaked wizards, their gruesome masks firmly in place.

Bill did the math immediately. It was roughly one on one. This would be easy. Unexpected; but easy.

All the wizards were in battle stances, wands at ready. The deatheaters seemed almost relaxed, Bill noticed. Granted, where the war was concerned, they had the upper hand. But this battlefield was more than equally matched. We could take them down and they knew it. What was going on?

And then, everything went to hell.

There were shouts and flashes of light as both sides tried to take the other down. Bill pushed Lupin behind him as he shot curse after curse towards the black cloaked figures, shielding him as best he could. It was imperative that he got Lupin out of here. But he couldn't just abandon a battle.

He saw two of his men fall at the hands of the death eaters, of whom one had already fallen. They could win this yet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mulciber slowly but steadily inching his way out of the crossfire.

_Coward_

"Going somewhere Mulciber?"

The temperature suddenly dropped at least 10 degrees, and everybody froze. Bill couldn't help the feeling of cold dread that enveloped his body.

Draco Malfoy

They had greatly underestimated the boy, he realized. Except that there was nothing boyish about the wizard that stood calmly in the middle of what had been a full blown battle. Stern features emphasized by the harsh light of the flame torches and exuded a rage that was immensely potent in its calmness; he hadn't even bothered to raise his wand hand in attack.

No, this was no longer the child he remembered from visiting his little brother at school. This was a man; a military leader who obviously knew exactly what he was doing.

_This was not good_

Without saying a word more, Malfoy lazily raised his arm and drawled out one word; "Stupify"

Just as Mulciber's body hit the filthy ground, the deatheaters attacked again, as though this was the signal they had been waiting for. And even as Bill attempted to fight back and shield Lupin at the same time, he couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what Mulciber would be put through. He had turned his back on his side in the middle of a full-blown war; it was the ultimate treachery. Malfoy would make sure his death is painful as it would be prolonged.

Seeing his comrades fall one by one at the hands of deatheaters who seemed to be fighting twice as hard and with more confidence now that their Prince had arrived, Bill fought the urge to just take Remus and go.

What good leader leaves his men behind? But just for a moment, his baby sister's face flashed in front of his eyes; and his decision was made.

_For the greater good _

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. Life caught up with me full force. But I do promise that from now on, I'll try to update as often as possible.**

**Please read and review =)**

**-Nightshade94**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**

* * *

All the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had remained at Grimmauld Place had assembled in the living room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their rescue team.

The atmosphere was grim and melancholic, and Dumbledore couldn't help but notice that all of them had seemed to have aged _years_ in the day and a half since Ginevra Weasley had left the safety of their strong hold.

This war had taken away so much from them. Children should never have to go through what they did on a daily basis.

Some of them had voluntarily walked to their deaths tonight for the rescue mission to be a success as it was imperative that Remus Lupin and Ollivander returned to them immediately.

Dumbledore was painfully aware of just how little control he had in this war. He needed his best soldiers prepared for a battle that he hoped they would never have to fight.

Sending Molly and Arthur's little girl behind enemy lines had been a masterstroke. It meant that her army of brothers, not to mention Harry and Hermione had dived into their training and preparation with a renewed vigor and determination; Ginny had sacrificed herself for them; it would not be in vain.

But more importantly, it meant that there was a flicker of hope on the horizon for the light side; hope, that maybe, just maybe, all was not lost. If only Ginny knew how much depended on her; the fate of the wizarding world quite literally rested on her young shoulders.

Sometimes, when he saw Molly's tear streaked features and the desperately worried faces of her father and brothers, he _almost_ felt guilty about what he had set in motion. He had, for all intents and purposes, thrust their baby girl into the arms of the enemy in the hope that he would be seduced into joining their side.

That she would, even unknowingly, manipulate his feelings for her enough that he would see the light.

It was a desperate move; one that was perhaps, as Severus loved to remind him, ludicrous.

It was not fair to Ginny and it was definitely not fair to the young Malfoy, who had been wronged so much already. All was fair in love and war however, and he hoped fervently that all would be well in the end.

The fireplace blazed green suddenly, and said Potions Master climbed out of the flames, his face set in a grim line.

Severus looked to him, and Dumbledore was struck by the expression in the ebony eyes. Whatever news he had brought, it wasn't good, he realized with a heavy heart.

By then, an anxious anticipation had gripped the entire room, all eyes fixed on the black clad figure of Severus Snape.

"You underestimated him Headmaster. You underestimated him _greatly_." His words struck a chord in the aged Headmaster of Hogwarts. Despair warred with pride within the confines of this chest; still, his features were schooled into a calm mask.

"Things did not go to plan I assume" he stated with forced cool. At these words however, his protégée seemed to snap.

"_Didn't go to plan_? Yes they didn't go according to your blasted plan! Draco Malfoy figured out your little ploy within _minutes_! The entire party you sent to the Ministry has been killed! I myself, have their blood on my hands. And the team that was dispatched to Azkaban? They are being dealt with by the Prince himself! So yes! _Things didn't bloody go to plan_!"

Severus's tirade of rage was greeted by pin-drop silence. All the members of the Order were frozen statues of shock and horror.

"_Bill_!" Fluer's pained gasp was followed by Molly's strangled cry. Guilt took over Dumbledore then. The Weasley's had already lost one member to the war efforts. This would destroy them.

Just then, somebody could be heard pounding on the front door. This drew various degrees of shocked reactions from everybody present in the room.

The pounding was heard again, Sirius Black, ever the brave and impulsive wizard strode into the front hall, throwing the doors open. Almost immediately, the entire order was there behind him, wands pointed in the direction of the threat.

Both Weasley women and Nymphadora who had remained in Grimmauld Place cried out in relief at the sight that they were met with.

_Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley!_

_Impossible!_

After the hugs and relieved laughter was over, Dumbledore claimed the full attention of the group again.

"It is wonderful to see you safe, Mr. Weasley, and welcome back Remus. Not that I doubt you, but Severus here tells me that your party was intercepted by Draco Malfoy himself. And yet here you are!" the incredulity was rang clear in his words.

"Severus was indeed right Professor. Draco Malfoy did head the group that came to intercept us. And I have to admit, we severely underestimated the power and military precision that makes him the prince of the deatheaters." A strong sense of awe, of respect was obvious in the eldest Weasley boy's words and demeanor.

"And yet, here you are! So much for the great prince's abilities!" Ron scoffed, unbelieving, and Harry seemed to agree with him. Hermione however, was not so sure.

"There is more, isn't there?"

"Yes Hermione. Indeed there is. And Ron, you and Harry have to understand and accept the fact that the young boy you knew in Hogwarts is not the same man that commands and leads the Dark side. He is far too good a leader and a soldier to be doubted as such. Haven't we learnt that today?" Remus Lupin's gentle, yet firm words seemed to subdue the sneer on the faces of all who had studied with the Malfoy heir at Hogwarts.

"He was there, yes. And his presence, and the cold, calm calculation with which he leads his soldiers is unlike _anything_ I have ever seen. I know without a doubt, he saw us; knew we were trying to escape."

"What are you saying my boy?" Minerva McGonagall questioned curiosity evident on her aged face.

"Remus is saying that the only reason we are here alive, is because _he let us go_." Bill gave them all the answer they were waiting for.

In the heavy silence that followed, bottomless black eyes clashed with cerulean ones hidden behind half moon glasses, both widening with realization.

"_He's challenging us!"_

* * *

Draco POV

As soon as I apparated into my Manor, my feet automatically swept me in the direction of my personal wing. My rage must have been clear on my face, as all of my men meekly dragged the still unconscious traitor towards the dungeons without question.

I would deal with _him_ later; right now, my only priority was my family. The Order of the Phoenix had infiltrated Azkaban today, their mission almost successful.

If they had been able to penetrate the prison stronghold, I had to believe them capable of invading my home as well; for who knew how many more traitors remained hidden within my ranks.

For all the 'light' side's values and nobility, I knew from experience that should they be able to do so, they couldn't spare my family.

I was no saint, and many a woman and child had been killed during my raids. This gave me incentive to believe that my own people, if captured would be subject to the same fate.

The mere _thought_ of them being in such danger sent chills down my spine, my heartbeat quickening. I had done all I could to keep Alexia and Alain away from the bloodshed and horrors that this war entailed; _I owed it to them._

So far, I had been successful. They had no idea what I was capable of, and nobody but the highest ranking deatheaters, and a handful of my most capable soldiers knew of their existence.

They were my family; all that I did was ultimately for them. But they were also a liability. After all, a warrior prince could not be allowed to have a weakness.

After what seemed like hours to my worried mind, I was finally at the door of the children's room. Subconsciously aware of the late hour and anxious not to disturb their sleep, I slipped the door open as silently as I could.

To say that I was surprised by the sight that greeted me would be an underestimation!

Ginny Weasley was fast asleep in Alain's bed, the little boy curled up in her lap while one hand rested on Alexia's hair in a loving gesture as she slept peacefully next to the red head.

Along with the immense relief I felt that both of them were safe and sound, I felt alien warmth spreading through my chest.

Seeing Ginny curled up around my children so protectively calmed my fears greatly, for some reason.

I must have stood there a while, just gazing at the scene in front of me – content in a way that I couldn't remember being in a very long time – when Alain shuffle in his sleep. Ginny's arm tightened almost immediately around him, and my sleeping son burrowed deeper into her embrace, letting out a sigh of contentment.

_I was amazed!_

My children had always been wary of anybody other than immediate family. They had yet to warm up to Theodore Nott's wife Astoria, and she had been an almost constant presence in their life.

And now, this little slip of a girl, this _stranger_ already had them comfortable with herself; enough to let her cuddle them to sleep?

_Was this why she was here? To get to me through my children?_ I knew without a trace of doubt that Dumbledore was more than capable of coming up with such a plan. But could Ginny be so cruel as to do that to innocent children?

My gaze rested on the sleeping young woman in question as my mind shifted through the various possibilities. My fingers tightened around my wand to the point of pain.

'No! It couldn't be!' I decided, dismissing that train of thought immediately.

If she wanted to do anything of that sort, she already would have. Alexia and her brother had been with her the entire evening, with nobody present in the castle, thanks to the Order's little suicide plan.

It had been a terrible foresight on my part. Nevertheless, the children remained safe, as did Ginny. And I honestly believed that had anyone tried to harm them, she would have defended them with her life. That was the Gryffindor thing to do. And Ginevra Weasley was a Gryffindor, through and through.

With that thought in mind, I slipped out of the room as quietly as I had slipped in, already formulating new plans of defense for my fortress. Plans, in which a certain Gryffindor lioness featured predominantly.

* * *

**_A/N: So, here's chapter 6. Please read and leave a few words so that I know what you think. And I have a question for you, should Ginny find out everything soon, or should I prolong the suspense? Please let me know._**

**__NightShade94_**


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver Wood paced the cold stone floors of the Hogs Head restlessly. Babysitting his former Divinations professor was not something he was too keen on. In fact, he was quite sure that Dumbledore would be hard pressed to find somebody willing for the job.

He had tried to be patient, he really had. Her mumblings of his apparent lack of the 'sight' he bore with silent and rather unobtrusive (he thought) glares. However, she had taken it one step too far when she began on the useless endeavor that was quidditch. Then he had started pacing. The Divination mistress was supposed to be shipped off to France to the Delacours at dawn, and as far as Oliver was concerned, morning could not come soon enough.

A loud crash brought him out of his melancholy thoughts and he immediately whirled to meet the threat, wand at ready and just barely contained the growl that threatened to escape when he saw the reason behind the scare. His protectee had knocked down the small wooden stool upon which she had placed her divination cards. With a long-suffering sigh Oliver knelt down to pick them up when suddenly the elder woman grabbed one of his hands in both of hers. For such an old and slight woman, she was shockingly strong.

Startled, he looked up and nearly fell on his arse. Her eyes, so huge behind those rhinestone spectacles had gone glassy and unfocused. She looked as though she had been cast the look of death by Medusa. And just when Oliver began contemplating whether to shake her 'awake', Trelawney spoke in a deep reverberating voice, one that sent shivers down his spine.

_He grows in his power, surpassing all that is known. For the Phoenix fire lights the Dragon's flame. Only with her by his side is he truly invincible. For in her love will he find his salvation. Once united, there is no return. And unite they shall, when this moon is full…_

And then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. His former teacher gave a start and cocked her head to look at him curiously. "What are you doing on the floor my boy? Aah... I see the allure of the Sight has intrigued you. But I'm afraid those cards aren't going to be of much help to you."

Realizing that she had no recollection whatsoever of the past few moment, Oliver stood up resumed his pacing. Shoulders stiff with trepidation, he raised his wand to send a patronus-message to the Order and realized that his hands still shaking.

That had been a prophecy, even he knew it. And during these times of strife, it was imperative that Dumbledore had full knowledge about it.

'Expecto Patronum'

Ginny made her way through the darkened corridors, her footsteps audible in the pin drop silence of the castle. She fervently wished that she had her wand; a simple 'Lumos' would have made everything so much easier. But alas! That was simply wishful thinking. Draco had yet to give her back her wand and she simply itched to feel it in her hands again.

Ginny stopped abruptly. 'Not Draco, Malfoy! Malfoy damn it!' she admonished herself. The very limited human contact and more importantly lack of adult conversation was obviously turning her brain to mush.

Ever since she had been brought to the castle three weeks ago, she had been a prisoner in a gilded cage. Her only human contact was with the two children and on rare occasion, Draco. Alexia and Alain she had come to love in the short time she had been with them - and they had taken to her as well – but it was their father who had her brain all muddled up. Her past hatred of the man had faded to an acute dislike with such swiftness that she doubted whether she had hated him in the first place. At times, especially in the moments that he spent with the children, she found herself wondering whether this was indeed the same man who inspired such fear in the entire wizarding community. Surely such a man was not capable of the obvious adoration he had for his children.

What most alarmed and shamed her was the sharp attraction that she had begun to harbor for the man. Draco Malfoy had always been attractive, but the good looks that had set almost all the female – and some male – hearts racing at Hogwarts had become even more enhanced with age, and that combined with his undeniable masculinity and powerful presence, Ginny was helpless. And she was almost certain that he was aware of her interest. Why else would he cast her the heated glances that he did?

Blaming the sudden pull towards him on desperation for a companion above the age of ten, she had to constantly remind herself that he was the enemy, that he was the reason for the dire situation her family and friends were in. That he was the person who had as good as imprisoned her in his quarters.

The only places she had been allowed in were her bedroom, and the children's bedroom and playroom. This was the reason that her steps were so unsure tonight. She had woken up, throat parched, and due to the absence of her wand, she was forced to feel her way through the castle, searching fruitlessly for the kitchen. She had been wondering in the dark for quite a while now, surely it had to be near.

A sudden light blinded her and she instinctively shielded her eyes.

"Well well well… What have we got here? The Prince's mistress herself! It must be my lucky night!"

Turning to face the speaker, Ginny was met with a sight that sent shivers of disgust and trepidation down her spine.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First off, I would like to apologize for the late updates and also not being able to reply to your reviews. Fanfiction . net was being difficult. But I really do appreciate them. **

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Marcus Flint stood in front of her, lit wand pointed in her direction almost lazily. His mouth pulled up in what was a miserable failure at copying his superior. In a brief moment of unexpected humor, Ginny recalled what was Harry's and her brother's running joke about the former Slytherin Quidditch captain. _Troll blooded indeed_.

Flint then moved his wand so that its light illuminated the length of her body, a sneer on his face, and Ginny's little bubble of humor popped almost audibly.

"Looks like the littlest Weasley is all grown up. No wonder Malfoy keeps you hidden in his lair. I would do the same had you belonged to me."

Ginny bristled at the lewd suggestion. "How dare you imply such a thing? I do not _belong_ to anybody!"

"Aah but that is your frustration speaking little weasel. What you need is a real man."

"Are you suggesting that your mighty Prince, my supposed lover, is not man enough? I'm sure he would _love_ to know you think that Flint." Despite knowing that provoking him was not a great idea, she couldn't help the quip.

"Shut up you filthy little blood traitor!" with that, Flint took a threatening step in her direction, much like a predator stalks towards its prey.

_Her blood ran cold._

She had been depending on his fear of his master to ensure her own safety. Obviously she had been wrong in her assumption. She took a fearful step back.

Her obvious fear seemed to give him some kind of vulgar joy and his demeanor became almost gleeful as he stalked slowly towards her.

"Scared aren't we? Well you should be. There is nobody around to save you Weasley." He drawled calmly as he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"You wouldn't. Your master will kill you when he finds out!" Ginny was grasping at loose straws now, fear overtaking common sense and the will to fight. Terror of a battlefield she was fully equipped to deal with; but this was a whole new form of danger, one that horrified her.

Her words caused a brief pause in his movements, but Flint recovered almost instantly, eyes clouded over with lust. "You seem to harbor the mistaken belief that Malfoy cares about you. Surely even you cannot be that stupid? He doesn't give a damn about you, trust me."

He pulled her to him forcefully, and even through the shivers of absolute terror that overtook her then, she had to admit that his words sent an unexplainable jolt of pain inside her chest.

Flint ran his wand along her cheek and her body sprang to action in self defense. But even as she struggled, his hand remained unyielding on her arm and forcefully pulled her closer until she was flush against him.

Chuckling darkly, Flint cupped her chin and forced her to meet his searching lips. Ginny couldn't help the sob that escaped her then.

"_No!"_

The protest flew off her tongue in a strangled whisper, fists pounding at her captor's chest. It was then that Flint's patience ran out. With a growl he pushed her up against the adjacent wall, pressing himself against her, ignoring her pleading cries.

"Come on now, don't be such a prude!" Flint's laughing taunt made her shake his hand off her face, suddenly furious. And just as soon as it overtook her, the burst of anger was gone as Flint leaned in and crushed her lips under his, ravaging her mouth until he drew blood. She coughed as the taste of metal filled her mouth; her stomach heaved violently. But almost before she could recover from that, she felt more than heard her shirt tear as he pulled at it.

Her limbs froze then, the haze of panic clearing and suddenly painfully aware of what was about to happen.

Ginny clenched her eyes shut, silent tears making rivers down her cheeks when a snarl reverberated in the corridor and Flint shuddered and dropped away from her abruptly. Relief overriding shock, she ran ahead blindly, colliding against someone's chest. Strong arms wrapped around her and she found herself surrounded by the familiar aromas. She knew instantly who it was and burrowed further into the security of his embrace.

"Professor Snape"

* * *

As the youngest Weasley burrowed further into my chest, it took all of my considerable control to not bludgeon Flint to death. Instead, I embraced her firmly in an attempt to comfort the distraught red-head. And when she whimpered my name, her usually cheerful and smiling voice a strangled whisper, my long cold heart gave a painful jolt and I tightened my arms around her almost involuntarily.

I had just returned with from a random over-checking of the outposts when Draco had decided to go ahead and check the security of the castle as well. We had reached his private quarters when Draco had noticed Flint's post abandoned. How the young Malfoy kept note of all of his soldiers was an impressive enigma. Nevertheless, we had hurried to find the malevolent soldier when we were met with a sight that made my blood boil in my veins.

Ginny Weasley, pressed against the wall as Flint's filthy hands roamed over her, shirt torn. My wand was drawn immediately, curse ready on my lips when a ferocious snarl escaped the usually stoic Malfoy.

I could only watch as he sent a curse Flint's way that made him stumble away from the girl, his expression thunderous. I was sure that I had never seen Draco Malfoy this livid in all the years that I had known the blond.

Flint now stared at his commander, dread blatant on his face, as Draco shook off his cloak and offered it to me. I wrapped it around the shivering girl still in my arms. I am sure my disgust was apparent on my face as I stared at the revolting coward in front of me.

I simply itched to give him his due, but contented myself with the knowledge that what he would suffer much worse at the hands of my former pupil. It was no secret that the deatheaters of the First Wizarding War, not to mention those at the beginning of this one, took pride in pillaging and many a young woman had been violently raped at their hands.

That had all changed when Draco had taken the reigns. Intolerant to the inhuman actions of the deatheater army, he had trained his men to be as honorable and noble as they could be, given that they were the Dark army. Actions required on the battlefield were one thing, blatant disrespect and plunder of the innocent without a military motive was irrevocably banned.

But by the look of things, Flint had missed that all important lesson. And considering the feelings that Draco had harbored for the youngest Weasley for so long, his wrath would be fearsome to behold, of that I was certain.

"How dare you?" Draco's voice was terror-inspiring in its calm, his aura shivering with his magic.

"My lord, my Prince, I thought…"

"What Flint? What did you think? Enlighten me. Tell me how you had the courage to defy me after I specifically stated that Ginevra Weasley was under my protection. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now for such deliberate disobedience." He didn't raise his voice even a bit, but the effect that it had was awful. Flint gave a startle at the last bit, his jaw going slack.

"Surely you wouldn't… Not for _her_! She is nothing but your _whore_!" I knew what the result would be even before Draco raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" the blinding green light hit Flint square in the chest and he fell back, eyes glassy.

Draco turned to face me then, completely unaffected, and his expression softened almost infinitesimally. Ginny had fallen asleep in my arms by then, my shirt fisted in her small hands. Warmth diffused in my chest at the sight of her tear streaked face. No matter how powerful a witch she was, or how tough she was in the face of battle, Ginny was but a young girl, one whom I had sworn to protect.

I had failed her today. It wouldn't happen again, I promised myself then and there.

"She needs to be protected; this cannot happen again Severus." Draco's words confirmed that his train of thought was not far from my own.

"Yes she does my Prince. There are worse dangers lurking here for her than any theatre of war."

Little did I know that I had just prompted an all important decision.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Now, you know the drill. The more reviews I get, the faster the updates come. ;) Please take the time to leave a review.**

**- NightShade94 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love the response this story is getting. Please feel free to leave any suggestions you want to see in the story. =)**

* * *

I made my way toward my study, my mind still processing the dialogue I had had with my Lord and commander. That particular exchange was definitely in league with the very few things that managed to truly surprise me. That the Dark Lord had agreed with my plan; had actually approved of it left me speechless.

I had gone into the meeting dreading that he would see right through me, preparing every possible counter-argument I would undoubtedly have to offer. The long pause that had followed my announcing my intentions had been nerve-wrecking to say the least. My knuckles had gripped my wand so tightly in preparation of self-defense that they still throbbed painfully.

However, when he did finally break his silence, the most feared wizard of all time had applauded my plan, and had praised me for being alert and prepared on all fronts. It seemed that he had actually taken my story at face value, hadn't thought to question it. Any other man might sigh in relief and be done with the situation. But years of combat and military thinking had hardened me, made me cynical and mistrustful. It wouldn't do to underestimate the level of understanding the Dark Lord had hidden behind his usual approving fascia toward me. That would be a rookie mistake, one I would never make.

On this note, I began assessing and altering the plans in my mind, making sure not to leave any loopholes. Paranoid was one of my mother's favorite words to use in regards to me, and she was to a large extent, correct. These were times of war, and it was my experience that paranoia saved your arse in even the most impossible of mêlées.

I entered the study only to find my mother calmly seated in front of the fire, exuding all the grace and dignity of old world royalty. There was a very powerful and aristocratic air about her, and as a child, I had on more than one occasion seen her scold one of the maids and imagined her command, "Off with her head!". In my defense, the scenario wasn't entirely impossible. My mother was one of the very, very few women who inspired a genuine awe in me – the other being one Ginevra Weasley, not that she would ever know that.

"Hello Mother."

"Draco, I received your letter. Come, sit with me. We have much to discuss." She spoke with deliberate calm, as though discussing the weather.

"What is there to discuss mother? My letter already conveyed all there is to say, didn't it?" she merely raised an eyebrow and I shifted in my seat, suddenly feeling very much like the day she had caught me raiding my father's liquor cabinet.

"When do I get to meet her? Surely you were planning on introducing her to me before the ceremonies took place."

"Of course I was" I lied through my teeth, a sense of foreboding washing over me.

"Excellent! I shall see you later then. Your bride and I have much to discuss." I stood up as she rose to leave, mission – whatever it had been - apparently accomplished.

"Wait! Now? You are going to meet her now?" to say that I was horrified would be an understatement.

"Why yes Draco. Surely there isn't a problem?"

"No. Of course not Mother."

I sat back down as she left, suddenly very tired.

One glance at my watch assured me that by now, Severus Snape would have delivered the news to my wife-to-be. At least my mother wouldn't be meeting a bride who had not an inkling that she was to be married.

The unavoidable confrontation with Ginny would have been disastrous enough. But tackling her after my mother gave her the special Malfoy version of 'welcome to the family', was sure to be nothing short of catastrophic. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me then. At this rate, I would be lucky if I remained alive to walk down the aisle. It would be an ironic end surely. Unbeaten by all of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore himself, I would probably be slain by my spitfire of a bride.

With yet another sigh, I rose to go supervise the security detail of the castle. Yet another task on my to-do list for the day. Ginevra would have to wait. Severus was with her after all. Surely he would stop my mother and my fiancé from doing any permanent harm to each other.

/

I walked toward the security command center of the castle at a brisk pace. Even though the citadel was my own, and warded by my magic, allowing me to apparate if I so desired, it was something I rarely, if ever, did. I preferred to walk along its corridors and pathways so that my presence was imprinted in the castle's aura. It was rather affective at keeping my men on their toes.

I had barely reached the first guard tower looking over the gardens when Zabini caught up with me, winded and obviously distressed.

"My Prince! The Dark Lord commands your presence in the throne room immediately."

I felt a familiar chill surround me. Over the years I had perfected the art of ignoring my body's instinctive response whenever I came across what would undoubtedly be a dangerous situation. This time was no different. But my mind and my magic flew ahead of me, already reinforcing the castles' defenses and going over various protective measures. The Dark Lord never summoned me without sound cause. I had just reported to him, what had happened?

Turning on my heel, I apparated just outside the throne room; Zabini would just have to run again.

The Dark lord was pacing the length of the room when I entered, impatience and rage emanating out of him in waves, his robes billowing behind him, mirroring the black cloud that was his mood. He looked up at me and I felt the room ward itself, now completely impermeable until he decided otherwise.

"He has found it Draco. Helga Hufflepuff's cup. You must deal with this alone, my Prince, no other soul must know." Lord Voldemort was the closest to panicked or scared that I had ever seen him throughout the war. Everything became clear at once. Dumbledore getting his hands on even one of the horcruxes was a victory that could not be granted to the enemy. Not at any cost.

"Yes my Lord. I will take care of it." The Dark Lord nodded, satisfied, and the magic warding the room faded away.

Tipping my head in compliant leave-taking, I envisioned my old alma mater and let the familiar pull of apparation take me.

/

Apparating into what used to be the Great Hall; I took a moment to take in the sight of ruins. When the Dark army had won the battle of Hogwarts, all the protective wards surrounding the ancient castle had all but given away, thus enabling me to apparate right in. I had dementors and soldiers alike watching over the place randomly every few days, so the Order had never dared to infiltrate it. If Dumbledore had come here now, he must be getting really frustrated and impatient.

The castle that once was a monument of bewitching grandeur was but a shadow of its former self. The glass domes which held the gems which counted for house-points lay broken, the red, blue, green and amber jewels scattered across the stone floor. Walls and arches that once stood proudly were nearly destroyed, debris was everywhere.

I made my way towards the Hufflepuff den, shutting myself off from the bittersweet memories of a long forgotten life. I was almost at the now-abandoned portrait which had once watched over and sealed its house from the rest of the school when I caught a glimpse of the Astronomy Tower. The very place, where my entire being had been signed over to a cause that I hadn't even believed in; where I had been recruited to lead and fight somebody else's war.

That tower had stood witness to the most vulnerable and desperate moments of my life. It was there that I had sworn vengeance from the army that had slain what was left of my innocence. It was ironic really, that compared to the rest of the castle, the tower remained relatively unscathed, even as my own soul had been blackened and tarnished beyond repair since that fateful day.

Breaking through the rather complicated wards placed on the entrance, I stepped into the common room that had belonged to the badgers, wand raised and ready. My footfalls resonated across the room, and both the Boy Who Lived and his mentor turned to face the threat, wands drawn. As was his norm when in dangerous situations or even simply taken by surprise, Harry Potter yelled out his favorite spell; exactly the move I had been counting on. I silently mimicked him, secure in the knowledge that even though we were almost equally matched when it came to reflexes, my Elder wand would be superior to his.

His wand flew towards me and just as I caught it, the old headmaster who had been more or less frozen, sprang into action and immobilized his prize pupil. An overwhelming sense of déjà-vu overtook me.

"This is eerily familiar isn't it?"

* * *

**A/N : Please leave a review. =)**


End file.
